Orgullo adolescente
by Ruedi
Summary: Cuando Tomoki y Shuichon forjan una amistad preciosa, ella siente su orgullo quebrarse y él ofenderse por una mentira. Simplemente di "moumantai" y todo se arreglará... (Para la actividad navideña "Deep Search" del tópic "Tamers, Frontier, Savers, Xros Wars y Universe del foro Proyecto 1-8") ¡Feliz navidad, Ciel!


Como lo único que encontré es algo en inglés que no me convenció mucho, paso a escribir yo misma un Shuichon/Tomoki C: Me parecen más que adorables y pueden congeniar. Veamos qué tan bien salen éstos.

La verdad es que al principio estuve algo confundida por la edad de los niños, recuerdo que Tomoki va en tercer grado, lo que debería tener unos 7-8 años, y buscando en al wiki de Digimon, Shuichon figura con 7 años (aunque realmente parece que tuviera 6 años XD), así que me mareé un poco ahí. Mil disculpas.

¡Feliz navidad, Ciel! ¡Ojalá te guste! :'D Va con mucho amor n_n

 _Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (Toei, Bandai, Akiyoshi Hongo, etc., etc.)_

 **Orgullo adolescente**

 _ **Capítulo único**_ _: Moumantai_

— ¡Vaya! ¡Qué digimon tan bonito!

— ¿Conoces a los digimon?

— ¡Claro! Mira, éste es Kumamon…

Aquél primer encuentro se dio poco después de dos grandes acontecimientos en dos ciudades distintas: por un lado, el D-Reaper había dejado estragos en la ciudad de Shinjuku y unos niños evitaron que un malvado digimon destrozara la ciudad de Shibuya. Tomoki Himi, de siete años, se había mudado a la ciudad donde vivía la pequeña Lee por asuntos de trabajo. Y el primer día que había salido de paseo con su madre y hermano por un parque, encontró a la niña dibujar, muy alegremente en la arena, una cosa que parecía un digimon. No tardaron en hablar de sus experiencias, de sus aventuras y de sorprenderse por lo distintas que habían resultado. Sobre todo por el hecho de que ella tuviera un compañero al cual esperar y él era su propio digimon, idea que a Shuichon emocionó.

— ¡Mi hermano mayor también se convierte en un digimon grandote cuando se fusiona con Terriermon! Mira, te lo voy a dibujar —e hizo un muy mal dibujo de SaintGargomon que hubiera ofendido a Jen, pero no se encontraba allí—. Tira misiles del pecho, ¡bum, bum! —el niño no pudo no reír. Y le dibujo su otra forma, más bestial: Korikakumon—. Da… un poco de miedo —mencionó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero sigo siendo igual de amable que ahora —contestó con una sonrisa. Shuichon también lo hizo y le dibujó la evolución de Lopmon.

 _Si la pequeña hubiera dibujado a Cherubimon…_ Pero ésa era otra historia.

Cuando el sol empezó a ponerse, ambos se separaron deseando volverse a ver en un futuro cercano. Y lo fue: Tomoki estaba en el mismo colegio, aunque no en la misma aula. Se veían a diario y fueron forjando una dulce amistad.

A medida que iban creciendo, se dieron cuenta no sólo del cariño que tenían, sino de lo competitivos que podían llegar a ser: parecían haber nacido con un deporte cada uno. Shuichon era la más hábil deportista del club de gimnasia, y Tomoki era muy hábil en cualquier deporte invernal, sobresalía mucho en hockey sobre hielo y carreras de patinaje. Una vez se enfrentaron cuando ambos cursos decidieron hacer una sana competencia. Si bien Shuichon era más de patinaje artístico, le dio buena carrera sobre el hielo a su querido amigo.

Por un segundo, ganó ella. Saltaba como loca. Tomoki resopló y le dio la mano con una sonrisa, sin enojarse. Eran competidores sanos con sus tiernos doce años.

Pero los problemas entre ellos comenzaron cuando sus orgullos chocaron una vez, con quince años, durante un viaje escolar al norte en invierno, donde hubo una competencia de esquí y, según Shuichon, Tomoki había hecho trampa, algo que él no hacía y que le ofendía que su mejor amiga le dijera. Fue una discusión fea. No se hablaron hasta volver a sus casas.

Y cuando lo hicieron, ella se encerró en su habitación sin saludar a su familia, quienes la esperaban con los brazos abiertos. Sus dos hermanos mayores, Rinchei y Jaarin vivían solos ya, así que sólo estaban los dos Lee menores de la casa. Sus padres y Jen se asustaron de esa actitud tan fría.

—Shuichon, ¿puedo pasar? —preguntó Jen, algo preocupado. Recibió un estruendoso "no" como respuesta. La verdad, es que estaba insoportable desde que había empezado su famosa etapa rebelde. Él suspiró y regresó a su habitación. ¿Se habría peleado con una compañera, con un amigo? ¿Había pasado algo con Tomoki? Y empezó a sospechar lo peor, haciendo que sus celos de hermano mayor afloraran en él, pero pronto los contuvo. No estaba bien.

Tomoki, por otro lado, estaba muy triste: él seguía perjurándose que nunca había hecho trampa y le lastimaba que Shuichon creyera tamaña mentira. Qué dicho sea de paso, ¿de dónde habría sacado ella semejante cosa? Sus padres y su hermano mayor lo notaron apesadumbrado, pero él no quiso preocuparlos diciéndoles que estaba cansado del viaje. Yutaka no era tonto y aunque ya no peleaba tanto como cuando Tomoki era niño, le preguntó ésa noche si podía pasar a su pieza. El menor abrió con pocas ganas y su hermano mayor notó que sus pequeños ojos verdes estaban enrojecidos de, probablemente, tanto llorar.

Hablaron hasta tarde. Tomoki no reprimió más el dolor que le causaba pelearse con su mejor amiga por una mentira y se lo contó todo a Yutaka, quien sonrió con cierta nostalgia: los adolescentes suelen preocuparse por cosas así. Dejó que Tomoki se descargara con todo el dolor que tenía.

—Aunque te duela, mi consejo es que hables con ella en unos días, para que se deje enfriar la discusión.

— ¿Y qué le voy a decir? —Tomoki estaba confundido. Él había pasado por cosas mucho peores que pelear con sus amigos, pero con Shuichon era distinto: le dolía hasta lo más profundo de su alma. Sabía que, si se peleaba con Yutaka, Takuya o incluso Izumi, podría volver a hablar con ellos. Pero con Shuichon… algo le decía que no. Que ella lo detestaba.

Yutaka intentó aconsejarlo lo mejor que pudo. Le insistió que hablara con ella, que charlaran con calma y que él le preguntara la razón de su enojo. Sólo así volverían a quererse como siempre.

Pero Shuichon era dura. Pasaron tres días y ella ni se dignaba a verlo. Aquello lo exasperó de sobremanera y lo hizo ponerse algo irritable, aún cuando no quería hacerlo con sus seres queridos. Yutaka lo reprendió como hacía antaño no hacía, y Jenrya hizo lo propio con su hermana, quien empezaba a hacer berrinches cual niña de cinco años.

— ¡Ya estás grande para eso! —exclamó una noche el mayor de los Lee, cuando quiso cambiar de canal de televisión a toda costa. Vio que sus ojos se aguaban y él suspiró—. Hey, te invito a un paseo.

—No quiero —dijo ella secándose las lágrimas y cruzándose de brazos: era un sábado a la noche, donde estaban ambos hermanos solos en la casa, pues sus padres habían salido a cenar. Jen le insistió hasta que tuvo que ceder—. Tú también eres pesado cuando quieres, Jen —dijo ella poniéndose un suave saco de hilo color rosa. Él sólo sonrió.

Caminaron largo y tendido y él quiso saber por qué ella estaba tan molesta con todo desde hacía días. Al principio no quiso decir ni una palabra, pero luego, despacito, fue soltando cosas sueltas como "Tomoki", "discutimos", "es un tonto".

Y Jen hizo la pregunta mágica que guardaba desde hacía tiempo.

—Shu, ¿estás saliendo con él y no dijiste nada?

La muchacha se sonrojó cual tomate.

— ¡No! —Gritó como loca—. ¡Nunca saldría con él! —pero lo dijo mirando hacia otra dirección y le explicó por qué discutieron desde que vinieron de viaje: resulta que una compañera le dijo que Tomoki estaba hablando con uno de los profesores de manera sospechosa y cuando fue a ver, resultó que estaban bastantes cómplices. Y cuando se dio la carrera de esquí, Tomoki debería haber perdido porque ella había pasado la meta antes que él.

Jen estalló con una sonora carcajada. ¿Eso era todo?

— ¡Eres el peor hermano mayor del mundo! —vociferó, llorando—. ¡No es chistoso! —Jen se puso algo serio y le pidió disculpas—. No quiero oír el perdón de Tomoki porque no lo tiene.

—Shuichon, escúchame bien —ella lo miró, con enfado—. Cuando cometes una falta, pides perdón. Si Tomoki es sincero contigo, debes oírlo —Shuichon tenía el orgullo herido, ¿por qué a Jen le costaba tanto aceptar eso?

— ¿Y si Ryo gana a Ruki antes tú? ¿Qué harás, pedirle perdón a ella por ser un lento o enojarte con él?

— ¡E-eso no viene al caso ni remotamente! —declaró, ofendido y con un leve rubor en las mejillas, ¡qué ocurrencias tenía, por Dios!

Siguieron conversando un poco más. Y cuando emprendían el camino a casa, se encontraron con otro par de hermanos que Shuichon no hubiera querido ver. Parecía que ambos mayores se dijeron todo con la mirada y apoyaron sentimentalmente a sus hermanos pequeños. Se alejaron, lentamente, y sólo quedaron Tomoki y Shuichon, quienes no podían verse ni a los ojos.

Él abrió la boca para decir algo, pero bajó la mirada y desvió su rostro. Shuichon se cruzó de brazos y empezó a alejarse de él, a paso ligero.

¿Qué le habría dicho Takuya en un momento así? _¡Pelea y lucha por lo que quieres!_ Sí, con una gran sonrisa y unos ojos marrones llameantes cual fuego. ¡Él había aprendido a ser valiente y fuerte! ¡Él había aprendido que la amistad y el compañerismo era lo más importante que debía proteger.

La llamó, esta vez con la voz firme, con la mirada en alto y con convicción en sus chipeantes ojos verdes. Shuichon se dio la vuelta y aquél mirar la sorprendió: esa manera de ver era única. Nunca la había visto tan viva y tan enérgica.

—Necesito que me digas por qué me llamaste tramposo —empezó. Shuichon arrugó el rostro.

— ¡Te vi hablando con los profesores antes de la competencia y mágicamente ganaste! ¡Sabes que yo pasé la línea antes que tú! —se quejó.

—Eso es mentira. Los dos llegamos al mismo tiempo —contestó. Lee iba a refutar, pero él siguió—. ¿Yo hablando sospechosamente con los profesores? Me estaban invitando a participar a un torneo regional de esquí —ella pareció encogerse de hombros y apretar los puños con furia. Tomoki aprovechó para acercarse más a ella—. No soy tramposo y no me gusta que me digan eso —se cruzaron las miradas: ella la tenía aguada, él, la tenía compasiva—. Por eso me entristecí, te aprecio mucho y me ofendiste…

Se hizo un leve silencio, el cual la de ojos rosados no aguantó, se abrazó al cuello de él y se largó a llorar como una pequeña de preescolar. Él sonrió, también llorando, y le acarició el cabello.

— ¡Lo siento, tanto! ¡Lo siento! —vociferaba—. ¡Yo… me dejé llevar porque no me gusta perder y por creerle a esa tonta de Ritsuko! —Tomoki no dijo nada, pero seguía sonriendo. Se alejaron un momento, ella sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón y se secó las lágrimas. Él también se las secó—. ¿Por qué estás llorando? Si yo fui la que se portó mal.

—Porque… te quiero mucho —confesó, inocentemente, haciendo sonrojar a la chica—. Lo siento, se me escapó.

Ella, por primera vez en varios días, sonrió de verdad.

—Moumantai.

— ¿Qué…?

— ¡Moumantai! ¡Todo estará bien! —Y lo tomó de las manos—. ¡Una carrera hasta tu casa!

— ¡No perderé!

— ¡Yo tampoco!

Y salieron corriendo, de las manos, con sus sonoras risas retumbando por el parque.

— _¡Petit Twister!_

— _¡Kachikachi Kocchin!_

— ¿Por qué andan gritando los ataques de sus digimon? —se extrañó Jen, saliendo del parque, viéndolos correr.

— ¿Qué es un digimon? —inquirió Yutaka, con un semblante dubitativo.

Un escalofrío invadió a Jenrya. Había metido la pata y muy feo.

— ¡Moumantai! —y se fue corriendo hacia su casa.

Aquélla había sido una velada de lo más extraña: por un lado, se arreglaban dos amigos y por otro… Yutaka tenía preguntas qué hacerle a su pequeño hermano. Aún Tomoki no había hablado de sus experiencias en el Digimundo…

 _Lo importante es que ya todo estaba bien. Todo terminaba con una sonrisa y un Moumantai._

OoOoOo

Quería algo más romántico y terminé en una clásica pelea de adolescentes XD La verdad es que me divertí muchísimo, me encantaron y son preciosos. No sé qué tan bien quedó Tomoki, es la primera vez que escribo de Frontier, así que mátenme XD

No es por nada, pero amé haciendo el final tan gracioso con un Yutaka que nada entendía de los digimon y Jen hablando sin querer.

Incluir a los digimon me apreció un detalle primordial: ninguno de los (hablando por Tomoki y Shuichon) volvieron a ser los mimos :') Por eso quise incluirlos y el detalle de sus ataques más famosos, como si pelearan en la carrera final. No sé, lo sentí adorable.

Pero bueno, espero que quién se lo dedique le guste, sino, no tiene sentido alguno :')

¡Feliz navidad!


End file.
